


Drunk Truths

by kingsqueen



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: An almost Sexual Situation, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Embarassing situations, F/M, Hes a fool in love of course, Humor, Its like one line tho, Kissing, Legolas centric, Mentions of Fellowship - Freeform, POV Second Person, Pining, Reader-Insert, The shit he goes through for you, getting drunk, human reader, idk - Freeform, maybe angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsqueen/pseuds/kingsqueen
Summary: You get drunk. Legolas has it under control, sort of.





	1. Chapter 1

Being an elf meant being more resistant to pain. It meant adjusting to extreme weather with no problem. Being an elf meant a lot of things, but most importantly, it meant being able to down copious amounts of alcohol and only feel “a tingle in your fingers.” And _Valar_ , Legolas wished you were an elf right now. 

You had been seated on a stool next to Éomer while he poured the mead for the drinking game. Legolas had originally thought you wanted to watch, he later discovered that sitting next to Éomer meant faster access to the alcohol. 

You had been cheering for no one in particular, and Legolas noticed that with each cup your words started to slur. He should have taken you seriously when you walked in yelling, “I’m gonna get hammered!” 

You had stumbled off halfway through the drinking contest and started grabbing other people’s drinks off their tables. A dangerous game, but nobody cared, they were too drunk. The prince regretted taking his eyes off of you, _he shouldn’t have to watch you in the first place!_

You could now be seen swaying on the dance floor with an idiotic grin on your face. By yourself. You weren’t the only one drunk in the room, not by a long shot, Gimli had passed out a couple minutes before, but you were the only one dancing.

 _‘And she probably will not regret any of this later,’_ he thought while pursing his lips, _‘she’s absolutely shameless.’_ And it was true, you didn’t embarrass easily. This probably meant you wouldn’t see what was wrong about your behavior, that bothered him most of all. 

He turned to Éomer and asked hysterically, “What did she drink?” It couldn’t have been mead. He didn’t think mead was very strong.

“No, my friend,” he patted the elf’s shoulder “ _how much_ did she drink?” He then headed toward a crowd of drinkers on the other side of the room, knocking over a couple chairs on the way. Éomer hadn’t answered his question, but he shrugged it off. _Maybe mead was stronger than he thought._

Legolas sighed, he felt like the only sober one there. Granted, he drank a lot more than most people, but he knew his own tolerance and would not have drank enough to hinder his senses and make a fool of himself.

Unlike a special someone.

Deciding to save you from yourself, Legolas glided onto the floor and grasped your upper arm. “Let’s go,” he said as quietly as possible so that only you would hear him. He then started to guide you away from the center of the room, grateful that only a few people were looking. 

“NO!” Your shout had silenced the room and attracted the attention of a lot more people. You dug your heels into the ground to prevent any further movement. 

“Trust me, you would rather take a seat over there.” He gestured to two empty seats next to the table where most of the remaining members of the Fellowship had settled. Pippin had decided that nap time was NOW and had fallen asleep on the table, everyone else just put their half finished drinks around him.

“No, _YOU_ trust _ME, SIR_ ,” you hissed, “I would. rather. dance.” You emphasized each point by poking his chest and getting closer to his face. Your breath reeked of alcohol. 

Legolas was hyper-aware of the eyes on the both of you, causing the tips of his ears to turn red. _“Please,”_ He said through gritted teeth. You were the drunk one and here he was, embarrassed on your behalf.

You said nothing, just stared with a scowl. The both of you were locked in a silent battle now. To you, his pleading blue eyes appeared to be blurry, like the rest of the room. He noticed yours were red rimmed and sunken. You looked tired. 

The observers got bored of watching your staring contest and looked away, much to Legolas’ relief.

“You’re a stick in the mud, Legolas.”

“What?” He looked astonished, “I’m trying to help you.” _At least you were keeping your voice low._

Your scowl was replaced with your usual grin. “You can help me,” you wrapped your arms around his waist and pulled his body flush against yours, “by dancing with me.”  
All he could do was blink. He felt his face burn. 

Legolas had wanted this for a long time, had always wanted to be more than friends. _But not like this._ He wanted you to want him with your whole heart, in your right mind. 

You put your head on his shoulder and began to ‘dance’, forcing him with you. He put his hands on your back and stilled. Suddenly aware of his heart fluttering wildly in his chest, you squeezed him tighter and murmured, “C’mon juss’one dance? Then’ll sleep.”

He decided to humor you and swayed, _he refused to call this dancing,_ and just thanked the Valar that only half the room was still paying attention to you both. He could just feel Aragorn smirking from behind him. Legolas wasn’t even sure if there was music playing, the blood rushing in his ears was too loud.

“Alright,” you finally said, “m’ready for bed.”

“Then I’ll take you to your chambers.” 

He held your wrist and guided you out of the room, careful not to make any eye contact on the way out. You didn’t mind being half dragged, you had a nice view of his behind. 

He stopped when he was at your guest room. Legolas was about to reach for the doorknob when you wrapped your arms around his waist from behind. “Thank you,” you sleepily mumbled into his neck, “for lookin’ after me.” 

He was frozen. He wanted to say that it was no problem, that he was glad to look after you, and that he’d follow you to the ends of Middle earth, but all he managed was an unelflike, “uh-huh.” 

To his chagrin, your lips on his neck had given him goosebumps. Your hand, which was resting on his side, slowly moved lower, brushed his abdomen, then moved lower, and lower. 

 

He caught your hand before it reached its destination and blurted “Alright! It’s time for you to sleep.” If he wasn’t red faced before, he was definitely flushed now.

He opened your door with trembling hands and you knelt against it, shutting it once more. “I love you.”

He tried to smile but it fell in a flat line on his face. He had dreamt of those words time and time again.  
“You are drunk and tired and-and you need to rest.”

“Noooooo- I’m abso-positively in love with you!” Your drink-addled mind had registered his sad face, making you feel the overwhelming need to convince him.

“I would rather talk about this when we are both sober.”

“Alright then,” you took your weight off the door and opened it, “I’ll tell you again tomorrow.”  
Your matter-of-fact tone was amusing.

Legolas smiled for real this time, “Tomorrow then.” 

“Over-n-over again ‘till you believe me, Mr. Prince!” You yelled, wagging a finger in the air.  
You then slammed the door shut and flopped onto your bed, falling asleep instantaneously with smile on your face.

He was still standing at your door.

_Tomorrow then. Valar, he hoped so._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is reader-centric.

The first thing you noticed upon waking was that you were lying face-down on your bed. You noticed you were still wearing your clothes from last night and that you weren’t under the covers. 

Then the memories came rushing back. You were drinking, then dancing, and then Legolas was there. Guilt settled deep in your stomach. He came to your aid and you gave him a hard time. You shouted and made a scene and-

You told him you loved him. 

You groaned into the bed. You had only recently realized your feelings for Legolas. You had been planning on telling him, but the moment needed to be perfect. _That moment sure was perfect, huh._

He didn’t look happy last night. Fear gripped your heart, what if you hurt his feelings? _Oh no, What if you scared him away?_

He embarrassed himself to get you off of the dance floor. If you weren’t so worried you would’ve felt flattered. You owed him big and your first plan of action was to apologize. Now that you were sober, you wanted to tell him you loved him for real, and that it wasn’t some drunk mistake. 

Determined, you got up quickly. You felt blood rush to your head, causing it to throb painfully. You dropped back down onto your bed. _Hangover, great._ Still determined, you got up a lot less quickly. 

You were going to confess your love with a hangover. 

You opened the door and slowly walked out, careful not to move your head, and winced as the light from the window met your eyes. _Woman up!_

You moved forward. You didn’t know where he was. Would he even be in his guest chambers? Elves didn’t sleep often and you doubted that he decided to last night. It was breakfast time. You assumed that everybody would be grabbing something to eat- you hoped that included him. 

You turned a corner and collided with somebody. Your hand flew to your temple, trying to ease the pain. When your vision cleared, you saw it was none other than Legolas. _Was he headed for your room?_

“I’m sorry,” you both said in unison.

You were both having trouble meeting each others’ eyes. You hadn’t planned exactly what you were going to say to him. There was no point in regretting that, though. It was now or never.

When the silence stretched out, you finally looked at him. You would speak from the heart. 

He sighed. “Do you remember-“ 

“Everything I- I’m so sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize.”

“No, I need to say this. I really messed up- I’m so _dumb_ \- I always do this.” Not hearing an answer you continued, “You’re really great to me, and I definitely didn’t deserve it last night.” 

He made to interrupt you, but stopped when you put your hand on his shoulder. 

Nothing was coming out the way you wanted it to. How do you convey how grateful and sorry you are at the same time without using the same old words? You hoped the message would get across.

You hugged him, resting your chin on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around you in response, but stayed silent.

“Thanks for putting up with me. Nobody’s ever done that- nobody has ever cared as much as you do. I usually don’t have people around who care, so my actions only affect me.” You were rambling and you couldn’t stop, “and now I do and I’m sorry. And sorry for making things weird! I didn’t mean-“

He paled, “You didn’t mean it?”

“No! I mean yes! _Of course_ I meant it!” You pulled back to look into his eyes, “I just wanted to tell you when the time was right. I guess that time is now.” He swallowed and nodded. You both looked as vulnerable as you felt.

You held his hands and took a deep breath. “Legolas, I’m in love with you. I meant it then and I mean it now.” 

You could practically see his heart swell. His eyebrows drew up and and he smiled. There was a sparkle in his eye.

That smile then turned to a shit-eating grin.

“I believe you.” 

“What?” You were flabbergasted. _You poured your heart out to him!_

“I said I believe you.”

“No, I heard _what_ you said, I don’t understand _why_ you said it.”

He laughed. Annoying you was always funny. Collecting himself, Legolas’ face became sincere once more. His eyes were on his hands, still intertwined with yours. He squeezed them, then began to speak.

“You told me last night that you would make me believe you loved me,” he looked up at you “and I believe it now. I wanted to believe it last night, but I didn’t want to get my hopes high, in fear of rejection the coming morning-” he paused to study your guilty expression and gave your hands another squeeze. “I love you, all of you, when you’re triumphant and even when you err. I fell in love with you quite some time ago and have been awaiting this moment. Last night did not even scratch the surface of my devotion for you.

“There is no need to apologize for the night before. Though your actions were rash, it led to this- and I don’t think I could have waited much longer.”

Your eyes stung and you tried to blink back the tears. It didn’t work.

“Uh, can I get another shot at my confession? I didn’t realize we were waxing poetry.” You gave a wet laugh and watery smile. 

_If this was his love confession then how would his marriage vows sound?_

Seeing your tears made his own prick at his eyes. Before he knew it there were tears running down his cheeks too. 

“It was good enough for a human.” He choked, with a smile that matched yours. 

It wasn’t clear who leaned in first, but you shared a kiss. It was quick and sweet, and a little salty, perfect for the first. You wiped at your tears and did the same with his. _That was enough crying for your taste!_

You then put your hands on either side of his face, shut your eyes, and drew him in for a deeper kiss. His eyes fluttered shut and he wrapped his arms around your waist. You stroked his cheek with your thumb while the kiss lasted. 

You both broke apart for air and looked into each other’s eyes, panting. Legolas’ face and ears were red. Your face felt hot too. As soon as you regained your breath, you pulled him in for another. Then another. And another. If it wasn’t for the need to breathe, you would have never pulled away. You couldn’t get enough. 

Forget the alcohol, you were drunk on him.

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a standalone, but if you guys want part 2 then let me know.


End file.
